Janitors Love
by PLizWiz
Summary: A Cleaning battle Droid falls in love with a Regular B1 Battle Droid, Kinky Lemons.


There was once a droid, not any regular battle droid he was a janitor. A Janitor Droid. He cleaned day and night someplace he had no idea where he was or what he was doing. The Janitor just cleaned he cleaned and cleaned and cleaned, until one faithful day the Janitor was walking boredly to clean his next thing when he saw a Battle Droid. The Janitor looked interested in the small droid so he went up to her and said.

"Roger Roger."

"Roger Roger" She replied. It was love at first sight. They both cleaned while she went into battles it was outstanding or something idk.

Then one day The Battle Droid went to battle and came back without and arm. She cried oil tears of sadness and spoke.

"Janitor Janitor Help Me!" She begged.

Janitor at the sight of his love in pain cried. "You Must Not Die. You Must Live! Please!"

"Roger Roger..." She turned off.

"OOM!"

"The Actual fuck is going on here!"

The Pumpkingking screamed.

"Oh Pumpkingheaded man...my love OOM has perished please bring her back please..." Janitor begged.

The Pumpkingking stroked his chin and said "Nah, we are in the middle of a challenge."

"I beg of you Oh Lord of Pumpkings i shall give you my soul for her life!"

"Oooo your soul me like meh might aswell" The Pumpkingking shurged.

He was about to snap his fingers when-

"Pumpkingking what on Round are you doing here..." A sort of normal nosed Reindeer spoke, bipedal.

"Sup Rudolf lisen man this dude wants me to bring back his gf or sum and i was just about to do it."

"Well anyway can you stop being weird and host the challenge..."

"This is why we have Mew what is she doing..."

"She is stopping Metazong and Foe from fighting however i find it amusing..." Rudolf spoke.

"Whatever..."

"So um about my wife..."

"Oh yes you give me your soul and OOM comes back to life." The Pumpkingking grinned.

Rudolf's eyes widened "Robot Stranger are you insane you can't sell your soul to the Pumpkingking!"

"If it's for my love...then i must..." Janitor spoke glumly.

"No! You literally can't cause Droids Have No Soul!" Rudolf yelled.

Janitors eyes widened and he looked at his roboty hands "Roger Roger..."

"Boo bummer meh if you have no soul to give OOM stays dead...weak..." Pumpkingking spoke.

Janitor got mad and shot the pumpkingking with his blaster but it phased him. "Dumb Droid." With a snap of his fingers Janitor disintegrated and the last thing he saw was a bored Pumpkingking and a shocked Rudolf.

Janitor opened his eyes it was all white and white.

"w-where am i..." Janitor spoke confused.

"J-janitor..." OOM spoke.

"OOM!" Janitor Spoke.

"Oh my god! Get back here sargeant!" OOM called her husband to be.

"Oh yes OOM" Janitor kissed her sexy robot face and touched her flat robot body.

"Oh~ Janitor~ Yes~" OOM moaned. Janitor kept kissing her and then spoke "I wanna fuck you so bad baby yeah!" Janitor said.

"OH YES DADDY!" OOM SPOKE.

"Get your ass here sargent!" Janitor ordered.

"Fuck my robot ass!" OOM OOMED

OOM showed Janitor her shiny metal ass and She gave a sexy bedroom face.

Janitors cock got metal hard and he began to fuck OOM right in the pagina

"Faster Faster! Master Master!" OOM moaned.

Janitor reached towards her ear and whispered... "Roger Roger"...

He fucked her in mating press metal fucking against eachother clashing and clanging they sweated oil and OOM blushed hard like how Janitor fucked her hard or sum idk

"I'm Gonna Cum Cummander!" Janitor yelled

"R O G E R R O G E R!"

They both nutted oil and hugged eachother in eachothers arm???

Then a slow clap was being heard both OOM and Janitor looked up to see The Pumpkingking watching and eating popcorn.

"Bravo! That was a mighty fine performence good job on both parts hahahaha!" The Pumpkingking laughed.

Janitor blushed also OOM 2

"Nah Nah keep fucking ya'll got eternity, literally cause you are dead."

"So are we on heaven?" OOM asked.

"Psh nah you are on the outskirts of Sombil!" Pumpkingking spoke happily.

Janitor and OOM looked around all the whiteness turned to snowy trees and snow and shit.

"What is this white stuff..." OOM and Janitor asked at the same time.

"It's Snow Duh, if you think this is bad you should see the Snowy Kingdom or Cold Empire haha those places are full of snow." Pumpkingking smiled.

Silence.

"So why did you bring us here..." OOM asked.

"Oh um i wanted to originally give you a place for Mews Newer Island but i think giving ya life and returning to the C.O.R.E shall be enough" Pumpkingking smiled.

"C.O.R.E? That was the place we lived at?" Janitor fucking asked.

"Fuck Yeah..." PPK spoke.

"Fuck we didn't know that..." OOM spoke...

Awkward Silence.

"K let's bring ya two back to C.O.R.E."

They Teleported.

(C.O.R.E)

"K we back Now Fuck."

"Don't mind if i do!" Janitor Janitored

He pinned OOM down and fucked her in the ass like Germany Fucked Poland or sum

" O H Y E S!" Robot sex stuff was happening.

It lasted for hours and Pumpkingking just watched boredly better than Hentai Heaven.

"fuck me FUCK ME!" OOM yelled.

Janitor whispered seductively in her ear "Roger Roger" He bagged her and fucked her in all kinds of possitions or sum.

"Janitor Pls!" She Roger Roged

N U T H E N U T T E D O I L

"Oh Fuck!" OOM moaned.

"Y E S!"

They were both tired now.

"Holy shit that was pretty good" Pumpkingking gave a crazy grin.

"Lisen you two instead of staying here for the rest of your lives i want to give ya a chance to win One million Gems, You Two can be contestants of Mews Newer Island! (Magby is confirmed.) There will be challenges and cool shit like that so what do ya say?"

Janitor and OOM looked at eachother and then to the Pumpkingking and slowly spoke.

"Roger Roger."


End file.
